In recent years, mobile communication equipment such as a mobile phone utilize a multi-band transmission/reception system, in which a plurality of high frequency signals need to be simultaneously transmitted and received by using a carrier aggregation type technique and a MIMO (Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output) type technique. As a result, a high frequency switch circuit used in the mobile communication equipment that is complicated and that increases the circuit area is utilized to switch the plurality of high frequency signals simultaneously. Such a high frequency switch circuit is also expected to have high withstand voltage for ESD (Electrostatic Discharge).